Pure Heart
The ability to possess a pure heart. Variation of Strong Heart and Good Embodiment. Opposite to Dark Heart. Also Called *Heart of Gold/Good/Light/Purity *Pure of Heart Capabilities Users possess a heart devoid of evil, darkness, malice, etc. Applications *Apprehension Immunity *Bond Empowerment - Love of friends and family will keep you safe. *Contaminant Immunity - To some heart-related diseases. *Empathy - Know your true feelings/emotions and maybe those of others. *Enhanced Charisma - Some people just can't stay mad at you. *Evil Immunity - Resist evil by a heart of pure goodness. *Good Empowerment - Let the light guide you. *Inner Light Externalization - Stay true to yourself and your light will shine the darkness away. *Love Empowerment - People do crazy things when they're in love. *Powers Via Object - If object requires purity of heart. * Purification - Can purify others especially those who are truly evil. * Sin Immunity Associations *Ambition Manipulation *Artificial Heart *Guardianship *Heart Entity Physiology *Indomitable Will *Multiple Hearts *Strong Heart *Strong Soul Limitations *While pure, the user may not be immune to darkness and could have their heart corrupted forever. *User may be incapable of malice, even by their own volition. *As darkness exists alongside light, user's existence could be in some danger. **User could be incomplete. Known Users See Also: Only the Pure of Heart. Gallery Emma Swan OUTA.jpg|Due to a spell cast on her to remove her potential for evil before she was born, Emma Swan (Once Upon a Time) possesses a fate devoid of evil. This however does not mean she is uncorruptable. Manolo_sanchez.png|Manolo Sanchez (Book of Life) was able to survive the trials of the Cave of Soul's Statue Guardian, something only the pure of heart could widthstand. Princesses of Heart.png|The Seven Princesses of Heart (Kingdom Hearts) have the distinct quality of possessing pure hearts - hearts devoid of any and all darkness. Son Goku on Flying Nimbus.gif|Due to his pure heart, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) can stand and ride the Flying Nimbus...... DevilMiteBeamHitsGoku.Ep.74.png|...and is the only known being to have survived the evil-attacking Devilmite Beam. Legendary Silver Crystal.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) has the purest heart which allows her to overcome Chaos itself. Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) is one of the most powerful heroes in the World of DC as well as the Purest. Issei watching Gabriel's bikini recording-1.png|Gabriel (Highschool DxD) is immensely kind and innocent Angel. HighschoolDxD_04_008.jpg|Asia Argento (Highschool DxD) is kind-hearted to the point it impossible for her to feel anger or hatred. Haru Glory The Rave Master.jpg|Haru Glory (Rave Master) possess pure heart and strong will. Luffy unaffected by Hancock's beauty.JPG|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is the first man in the entire world who can easily ignore Boa Hancock's seductions due to his pure heart and simple nature. True Hero by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Paker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is one of the world's most morally obligated hero who has dedicated his entire life to righting any wrongs. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Good Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Heart Powers Category:Common Powers